Veritaserum
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Después de la guerra, Pansy se da cuenta de que Potter y Draco se traen algo entre manos. Malfoy no afloja palabra y Pansy "secuestra" a la sabelotodo Granger para que le de respuestas. La pregunta ahora es: ¿De donde carajo salio Romilda Vane?


**Diaclamer: Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no son míos, son invención de la grandiosa Jotaká. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! despues de vagabundear unos años por F.F decidí escribir mi propia historia. Cualquier opionion que tengan, bunea o mala, la apreciare y leeré ¡Muchas gracias!**

Veritaserum

Pansy Parkinson era una bruja muy inteligente, astuta y, porque no, tramposa. Todo un orgullo para su amada casa. Pero, sinceramente, no le gustaban mucho las Pociones ni la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; en contra de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Y, por sobre todas las cosas _odiaba_ madrugar.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro: aburrido, tedioso y muy temprano para su gusto. Luego de comer la — a su parecer— pobre y algo desabrida comida de Hogwarts y cargando el sueño como un troll en su espalda entro en clases de Pociones, donde estaba justo ahora. Como todos los martes.

A su lado, Blaise preparaba una poción para hacer crecer el cabello o quitar la gripe — no estaba prestando verdadera atención a la clase— mientras ella le pasaba fastidiada los ingredientes de preparación. Igual que todos los jodidos martes en la mañana.

Después de la guerra en realidad pocos Slytherin de la generación del Niño-que-Vivió había vuelto cuando Hogwarts estuvo reconstruida. Ella, Blaise, Draco y la mayor de las Grengars había tenido que agachar la cabeza y entrar en el Gran Comedor mientras oían cuchicheos de indignación y odio. _No les presten atención, ellos no saben nada de nosotros, _había dicho Draco cuando se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes donde, a juzgar por la reacción que tuvieron los mocosos de primer año, tampoco eran bienvenidos.

No hablaban con nadie más a parte de ellos mismos, porque podían estar caídos, con sus familias en Azkaban y sin un solo y miserable galeón en Gringotts, pero tenía dignidad, coño. Y primero le besarían el culo a un Hufflepuf antes de dejar que alguien se acercara a ellos por lástima.

— El pelo de unicornio, Pansy.

La voz de Blaise trajo de vuelta a la Sly al aula de Pociones. Le pasó lo que le pedía y dejó que sus ojos vagabundearan entre los alumnos, que estaban en mayor o menor medida igual que ella. Como todos los martes.

Y hubiese sido como cualquier otro martes aburrido, tedioso y mañanero si, en su momento de aburrimiento y vaguería no se percatase de algo muy curioso e intrigante y extraño.

Potter estaba mirando a Draco.

Vale, eso no era lo extraño. Potter miraba bastante a Draco desde sexto año. Pero la cuestión era que su semblante no era _para nada _hostil ni desconfiado, como usualmente ocurría. El cuerpo del Niño-que-venció-al-señor-Oscuro no estaba gritando _¡te odio maldito hurón oxigenado!_ y eso, a Pansy le intrigaba.

— Lágrimas de sirena.

La voz del moreno nuevamente devolvió a Pansy a la realidad y la chica se rio de su propia idiotez. Oh, por Salazar ¿Potter mirando a Draco sin ganas de querer matarlo? ¡Ridículo!

Sonrió suavemente. Madrugar hacía estragos en ella.

* * *

La segunda vez que Pansy notó algo extraño en Potter fue el jueves, en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Draco estaba sentado a su lado comiendo la tarta de chocolate y ella aún tomaba su sopa de crema de apio cuando, casualidades de la vida, miro hacia la mesa de los leones.

Potter estaba observando a Draco con un sonrojo bastante patético y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos mientras Grangerparloteaba sin parar y el pobretón atacaba como animal salvaje dos muslos de pollo a la vez. Y Pansy lo habría dejado pasar todo con una mueca de asco y superioridad si en ese momento Draco no hubiera lamido la chuchara manchada con jarabe de chocolate y Potter no hubiese aguantado la respiración y sus ojos no hubiesen adquirido un brillo tan hambriento como el de la Comadreja Weasly.

Pansy frunció el ceño y miró a Draco, que delineaba la cuchara con su rosada lengua. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos durante el milisegundo que tardo en entender. ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Acaso Potter….?

Justo antes de que terminada la frase en su pensamiento, vio como el Gryffindor pegaba un brinquito en su silla y volvía su rajada cara hacia su plato de pollo hervido rojo como una granada. Volvió a mirar a su amigo y vio que éste observó al moreno durante unos segundos con bastante curiosidad y, sobretodo, intriga y desconcierto antes de volver a su expresión fría y a su tarta.

Esta vez no se lo había imaginado, pensó la Slytherin, ahí había gato encerrado. O león, mejor dicho.

* * *

El viernes compartían Transformaciones con los Gryffindor y un algunos Hufflepuf y Pansy tenía un plan de ataque preparado. Hizo que Draco se sentara frente a Potter con ella, Daphne y Blaise a los lados y espero, como buena serpiente, al momento oportuno. Sacó un espejito pequeño de su túnica y sonrió cuando vio que Potter, reflejado en el cristal, estaba mirando furtivamente a Draco.

Perfecto.

Con todo el descuido que pudo fingir, codeó la varita de Draco, que estaba sobre la mesa y ésta cayó debajo de la mesa del rubio.

— ¡Pansy!

— ¡Oh, lo siento Draco!

Draco chistó y se agachó sobre la silla para alcanzarla, dejándole a Cara-rajada-Potty una visión VIP de su culo, como Pansy había planeado. Por el espejito aprecio cómo Potter dejaba de inmediato de escribir y el negro de sus ojos se tragaba al verde. En un momento de lucidez, Pansy pateó la varita de Draco un poco más lejos e ignorando el _¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Pansy? _dirigió el espejo _un poco _más abajo. Potter no traía túnica y pudo ver cómo en el pantalón del moreno comenzaba a aparecer un bulto. _Oh Dios, esto era excelente._ Cuando Draco por fin alcanzo su varita y se sentó normalmente, Potter pareció salir de un trance y un fuerte sonrojo le trepó hasta las orejas. Se revolvió nervioso e incómodo antes de bajar sus manos de la mesa y posarlas, dedujo Pansy porque el espejo no era tan grande, en su emocionada entrepierna con la intención de ocultarla.

Unos dedos arrugados, largos y feos se posaron en su espejo y le bloquearon la visión de Potter y su _hinchado_ problema— ¡Señorita Parkinson, esto es un aula de clases, no un salón de belleza! ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!— McGonagall le arrebató el espejo— Podrá buscarlo al final del día en mi despacho.

El domingo, Pansy estaba harta. ¡Por más que lo intentaba, Draco no aflojaba nada!

* * *

Había tratado con todas las artimañas que conocía. Primero con sutilezas lanzadas al aire con la esperanza de descomponer su rostro y no sirvió. Luego con preguntas del tipo "_Potter anda un poco raro éste año, ¿no te parece?" _y nada. Tampoco la pregunta "¿Hay algo que no me estas contando?" había funcionado. Por último había intentado con un "¿Qué le pasa a Potter contigo?" ¡Y el muy jodido cabrón sólo dijo _no pasa nada Pansy!_ ¡Si claro! ¡Potter casi se corría mirando el culo de Draco y _no pasaba nada_!

¡Por Circe!

Muy bien, pensó acostada en su cama de muy entrada la madrugada, si su estúpido rubio amigo no iba a hablar, ella buscaría sus propias respuestas.

* * *

Hermione Granger caminaba de regreso a la torre Gryffindor. Su ronda como prefecta ya estaba hecha terminado y sin mayor contratiempo. Esa noche al parecer a ningún alumno le había parecido divertido romper las explícitas reglas del toque de queda. Resopló con desaprobación. Si las reglas existían era precisamente para mantener el orden _y_ cumplirse.

Apuró el paso cuando el frío comenzó a hacerle temblar ligeramente. Ron se había quedado estudiando Transformaciones para el examen de mañana y ella también quería repasar algo más. Practicaría con su pluma unas cuantas veces para tener la teoría y la práctica bien clar…

De repente, se vio jalada hacía la oscuridad de un aula y casi se tropieza con algo a la vez que sacaba su varita y se ponía en guardia. No podía ver nada por la oscuridad con tanta oscuridad y preparo un doble hechizo en la punta de su lengua cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

— Baja la varita, Granger. No pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo hechizándote si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Si en algún momento Hermione había considerado bajar la varita y averiguar qué estaba pasando sin necesidad de estar en _modo-defensa_, ese momento había sido pateador muy lejos de ahí en cuanto reconoció las voz de Parkinson.

— _Lumos_.

La castaña vio entonces a Parkinson apoyada en una mesa a unos dos metros de distancia. Quizás menos. Granger levanto la varita y la apuntó con aire amenazante, pero Pansy no había venido a pelear con la sangre sucia. Ella quería información.

Mordió su lengua antes de soltar un "_En verdad que tener la sangre sucia daña el cerebro. No te acerques mucho Granger, no vaya a ser contagioso" _Si quería que Granger soltara la sopa, no creía que la mejor manera de que lo hiciera sería diciendo eso.

Para demostrar que venía en son de paz, Pansy levantó su varita junto con su otra mano y la dejo en la mesa que estaba sentada y luego se alejo dos pasos. Luego de uno momentos, la Gryffindor bajo lentamente la varita, pero no aflojó su agarre, por si acaso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

Pansy casi sonrió. Los Gryffindors y sus sutilezas.

— Verás, Granger, hay un asunto en el que seguramente estarás muy interesada y del cual quiero hablarte — comenzó Parkinson, escogiendo sus palabras— Es sobre alguien de tu casa, un amigo tuyo, más precisamente.

Granger entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada desconfiada. Reajusto el agarre de su varita.

— He notado que algo extraño pasa últimamente con…bueno, con Potter…— continuo luego de dejar que las palabras llenaran la estancia. La desconfianza en los ojos de Granger aumentó y ahora también había molestia. Hermione la interrumpió con brusquedad.

— Escúchame bien, Parkinson, lo que pase o deje de pasar con Harry no es…

—…y con Draco.

El discurso de Granger se corto en el aire y la suspicacia fue remplazada rápidamente por algo de pánico. Pansy, ahora sí, sonrió.

Granger sabía.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, Hermione tratando de recomponer su expresión y Pansy de no saltar de alegría ¡Por fin!

— No tengo idea de que hablas.

Mentira. Parkinson percibió perfectamente el temblor nervioso de su voz por más que la leona luchó por ocultarlo.

— Oh, por favor Granger, sé todo lo que está pasando aquí— mintió Pansy también, pero de una manera mucho más practicada y perfectamente creíble. No creía que fuera una buena idea dejarle saber a Granger que la verdad no sabía nada, pero tenía sus fuertes sospechas de lo que pasaba. Hermione la miro con coraje y desafío, sin terminar de creerle.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué es exactamente, Parkinson?

Pansy se lamio los labios con rapidez en un gesto inconsciente, ligeramente inquieta. No es como si no se lo hubiera esperado, pero si metía la pata, tendías que verse obligada a hablar con la Comadreja y eso, no pensaba hacerlo ni aunque Potter decidiera cogerse a Draco en el baño de Mytle la Llorona. Ya suficiente tenía con respirar el mismo aire que esa sabelotodo.

— Pues de cómo lo mira, obviamente— tanteo Pansy con cuidado, atenta en todo momento a la expresión de Granger— Ya sabes, cuando se agacha a recoger una pluma en clases o lame una chuchara en el Gran Comedor.

El rostro de Hermione se descompuso en un segundo y ardió de rabia en otro cuando entendió de qué iba todo eso.

Harry era un idiota.

— Si por un segundo piensas en burlarte de Harry porque esté…— se detuvo un segundo, comiéndose la palabra que iba a decir, pensó Pansy— _atraído_ por Malfoy, te vas a arrepentir Parkinson, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Pansy sonrió y se guardo los gritos de júbilo para más tarde ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le gustaba! ¡A Cara-rajada-Potty le gustaba Draco!

— Mira como tiemblo, Granger.

Hermione apretó los puños, estúpida Parkinson.

— Deberías, Parkinson.

Le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a Pansy antes de voltearse e irse. Cuando estaba a un paso de salir hacia el pasillo, dijo sin girarse:

— Yo que tú estaría más pendiente de lo que hace Malfoy a lo que hace Harry. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa si usas tu oxigenada cabeza.

Y, sin más, se fue, dejando a Pansy preguntándose a qué carajo se refería ahora la sabionda Gryffindor.

* * *

Una semana después del encuentro con Granger, Pansy descubrió, desgraciadamente, qué quería decir Hermione.

Fue después del partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor, en donde la casa de los jodidos leones había ganado. Draco había estado a punto de atrapar la snitch, pero Potter se la robo por una milésima de segundo, quedando el partido 80 a 190.

Draco, al igual que todo Slytherin, se había enojado mucho. Pero eso no fue lo que le había enseñado a Pansy la verdad.

No, la revelación había venido después.

Fue cuando estuvieron en el suelo de la cancha, molestos por haber perdidos unos y eufóricos otros por ganar. Fue cuando la hembra Comadreja se abalanzó contra Potter y lo besó como si su pobretona vida se le fuese en ello, enroscándole los brazos en el cuello y siendo correspondida por un torpe Potter que la agarró de la cintura con el júbilo del momento. Pansy, incluso desde donde estaba, pudo ver que el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba como un palo y una furia ciega se apoderaba de su aura.

Y, por si le quedaba alguna duda, cuando llegaron resignados y desilusionados a las mazmorras y el idiota de Goyle hizo un comentario del tipo "_No sabía que a Potter estuviera enamorado de esa" _ Draco lo golpeó en la cara tan fuerte que le reventó la nariz y lo mando directo a la enfermería.

A Draco le gustaba Potter. Y que reviviera Voldemort y la mandara a cosechar mandrágoras con un Avada si estaba equivocada.

* * *

— Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, Parkinson.

Y ahí estaba Pansy, nuevamente con una Granger secuestrada en mitad de la noche.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Desde que leo libros.

— No te hagas la idiota que no te queda, _sangre sucia_—pronunció Pansy con desprecio— ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo de Draco y Potter?— aclaró, sin embargo.

Granger ignoro el insulto y sonrió con superioridad, como cuando le otorgaban puntos a su casa por haber contestado correctamente alguna pregunta en clases. Maldita nerd.

— Desde hace más que tú, al parecer.

Por un segundo Pansy se sintió ofendida y furiosa con Draco por no haberle contado nada. Tenían confianza, coño. Había pasado toda una guerra soportando cosas y luchando junto a él ¿y no tenía el puto derecho de saber que se estaba tirando al jodido Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Pero su enojo no duro mucho, ya que su razonamiento Slytherin hizo acto de presencia y lo pensó bien. Había algo que ahí no cuadraba. Compartir no era una de las virtudes de Draco, así qué ¿Por qué estaba Potter con Weasly?

— No están juntos, Parkinson— Dijo Granger adivinando sus pensamientos. Pansy no sabía si lo había imaginado o había cierto toque de tristeza en las palabras de la leona. Optó por pensar que había alucinado.

Eso tenía algo de lógica, dedujo Pansy, pues si estuviesen enrollados el que hubiese terminado con la nariz rota sería Potter y no Goyle. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no lo estaban?

La respuesta vino rápida a su mente.

— No se han dado cuenta.

No sabían o no aceptaban que se gustaban. Era la única razón posible.

Hermione sonrío con ironía.

— ¿Crees que Harry hubiera besado a Ginny enfrente de Malfoy si lo supiera? ¿Que no hubiese terminando con ella porque no soportaría la culpa de saber que no la ama como ella a él? — Se detuvo un segundo— Hay algo llamado honestidad que es un mandamiento para nosotros, Parkinson, no sé si estas familiarizada con su definición.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices y asunto resuelto? Termina con la Comadreja y se va con Draco, no es la gran cosa Granger— Los Gryffindors eran _tan_ melodramáticos, siempre haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ella no veía el gran problema en todo eso.

Granger abrió la boca, seguramente con la intención de responder, pero recordó con quien estaba hablando y la cerró con fuerza. No iba a decirle que Ginny representaba para Harry la oportunidad de tener una _verdadera_ familia, de poder unirse a los Weasly _de verdad. _Que por eso no quería ver lo que sentía por Draco, así que lo encerraba en el cuarto de las cosas que _no fue y nunca serán. _Por supuesto que no iba a contarle semejante cosa a esa serpiente.

— ¿Qué demonios pude importarte todo esto a ti, Parkinson? Como te dije antes, no es ni será jamás de tu incumbencia lo que le pase o deje de pasarle a Harry.

Pansy acepto que Granger tenía mucha razón en ese punto. A ella poco le importaba si Potter se casaba con la Comadreja hembra y tenía una manada de _Comadrejitas_. Pero le importaba Draco, y desde lo del beso de Potter y Weasly en el partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor, el rubio había estado cabizbajo y distraído. Incluso había mesclado mal unos ingredientes y su poción había estallado — ¡ESTALLADO!— al más puro estilo Longbottom. Snape había hablado con Draco después de eso y le dedicaba miradas reprobatorias constantemente cada vez que lo veía.

— Tienes toda la razón, Granger. Me da igual quien se coge a Cara-rajada y quién no. Pero me preocupa la integridad mental y _física_ de Draco.

Granger la miro ofendida y con furia, captando el mensaje equivocado.

— Harry no va a violarlo si eso es lo que insinúas, serpiente—siseo entre dientes.

— Vaya que eres mema Granger. No deberías júntate tanto con Weasly y Potter, la estupidez por lo visto se pega como la lepra. — Dijo Pansy exasperada. Además era conocedora de que si Potter se follaba a Draco, no iba a ser precisamente una _violación._

— Mejor no hablas tan rápido, no vaya a ser que te muerdas la lengua y mueras envenenada, reptil— respondio Hermione alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

— Tú matarías porque te mordiera, sabelotodo estú…

El insulto de Pansy quedó cortado cuando estucharon unos ruidos afuera. Miro a Granger mientras ambas tomaban sus varitas y se ponían en guardia de manera automática y casi robótica, marcas evidentes de la guerra vivida.

Hermione y Pansy caminaron con paso decidido hacia la puerta, la pelea anterior olvidada y al abrirla se encontraron con una escena curiosa: había alguien agachado recogiendo y reparando con la varita unos vidrios rotos. Hermione la reconoció.

— ¿Romilda?

La aludida alzó la cabeza con rapidez y algo de pánico, hasta que vio que sólo era Hermione. Sin embargo, la puntada de susto volvió al ver que detrás de ella se asomaba la cabeza de Pansy Parkinson. Mierda.

Pansy se dio cuenta antes que Granger.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con esas pociones, Vane?— dijo adelantándose y tomando a Romilda del brazo, quien de inmediato de paro y la miro con arrogancia. Era una Gryffindor, por Morgana. No iba a dejarse de una Slytherin tonta y ex-mortífaga— Estás robando al profesor Snape, maldita ladrona. — Escupió con furia— Iré a decirle para que te expulsen inmediatamente de Hogwarts, imbécil.

Los ojos de Vane se ampliaron ante está posibilidad y, antes que se diera cuenta, la Slytherin intentaba jalarla en dirección a las mazmorras. Pansy estaba ignorando lo que decía Granger, demandando que ella también era prefecta y no le daba ese derecho, cuando un pensamiento asalto su cabeza.

Vane había logrado abrir el _no tan seguro_ cuarto de pociones de Snape, así que por lo tanto sabía como se hacía. El cuarto de posiciones de Snape, donde había _toda_ clase de pociones.

Una sonrisa viperina se extendió por su rostro.

— Te propongo un trato, Vane.

* * *

Sentada en la maesa Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, Romilda tanteaba nerviosamente en frasquito con la poción en su túnica. Hermione había hecho una parte del plan sentándola junto a Harry en el lugar de Ron, y ahora esperaba a la señal.

Seguía preguntándose cómo había llegado formar parte del plan de una Slytherin. Cuando Parkinson le propuso su silencio a cambio de que le trajera dos frascos de Veritaserum de la bóveda de Snape, Romilda se había negado. La guerra le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas, a no confiar en las serpientes.

Pero Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que quería la Sly y de inmediato le dijo que ella también guardaría silencio si lo hacía. Y que se tranquilizara, que ella supervisaría el uso que le daría Parkinson. Dos horas más tarde se encontraban las tres planeando cómo verter la poción en la bebida de Harry y Malfoy sin que nadie lo notara.

Cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar con un algo perdido Harry de Transfiguraciones, Romilda, con el corazón en las orejas vio que Ron estaba ocupado charlando con Dean sobre los ChudleyCannons y no esperó más. Rápidamente y sin ser vista, Romilda vacio el Veritaserum en el jugo de Calabaza de Harry, rogando porque nadie se haya dado cuenta y que Parkinson hubiese hecho ya su parte.

* * *

Draco bufó por enésima vez esa noche. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Pansy? ¿Y porque lo había citado en la Torre de Astronomía? Si quería magrearse con el pudieron escoger otro sitio, muchas gracias.

Sacó la notita de su túnica y volvió a releerla, otra vez.

_Draco,_

_Espérame esta noche a las diez en la Torre de Astronomía. Te tengo una sorpresita que estoy segura te gustará. No faltes._

_Tuya,_

_Pansy._

Llevaba unos buenos veinte minutos esperando y Pansy no llegaba con su _sorpresita_ ¿Y para qué tanto misterio, además? Lo encontraba ridículo, considerando que vivían en la misma Casa y con un hechizo silenciador bastaría.

Mientras consideraba si irse o no en los próximos seis segundos, escuchó la puerta de la Torre abrirse y cerrare con suavidad. Soltó un suspiro, ya era hora Pansy.

— ¿Ginny?

Draco casi se atraganto con su saliva y una mueca de incredulidad se extendió por su rostro en la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Potter?

El aludido reconoció su voz y tuvo una reacción parecida.

— ¡¿Malfoy?

Afuera, Hermione conjuro un _Fermaportus_ mientras Romilda y Pansy observaban. Segundos después, Romilda puso una oreja extensible en la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacer aquí Malfoy?

— ¡Vengo a magrearme con Pansy!

Un silencio sepulcral y pesado se extendió por la sala.

* * *

Romilda miró a Pansy con sorpresa.

— ¿Eso le dijiste? ¿Qué se iban a magrear? — Hermione hipó.

— ¿Qué? Era la manera más rápida y sin preguntas que encontré.

* * *

Algo dentro de Harry estalló y se le clavo en sus tripas dolorosamente. Draco, por su parte, estaba sorprendido. El no iba a decir eso, aunque fuera la verdad.

— ¿Están juntos? — preguntó Harry tratando de fingir indiferencia. No logro mucho.

_Qué te importa, Cara-rajada._

— No.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa y se regaño cuando una chispa de alegría lo invadió. Eso no significaba nada y no era como si a él le importase ¿no? Él tenía a Ginny y, por sobre todas las cosas, a él no le gustaban los hombres. No señor.

Draco nuevamente se sorprendió. Vale, esto no era normal. Le olía a que había gato encerrado aquí.

— ¿Viniste a verte con la Weasly?

— Sí— respondió Harry inmediatamente como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca, sin su autorización. Draco chisto, lo sabía.

— Pues bien Potter, en ese caso te dejo para que te la tires en paz— No supo porqué pero esas palabras dolieron en su boca. Sin embargo, pasó junto a Potter hacia la puerta con su mejor máscara de indiferencia y abrió la puerta.

Oh mejor dicho, _trató _ de abrir la puerta.

Sonrió. Muy lista Pansy, pero no tanto. Sacó su varita y conjuró un _Alohojomora _e intento otra vez. Nada. Otra vez y el mismo resultado.

Y otra y otra y otra.

— ¡Sera gilipollas!

Harry lo miraba desde su posición conjurar a Alohojomoras uno detrás de otro sin obtener resultado. Palideció al comprender.

— ¿Está cerrada?

"_No Potter, la Alohomorabreo para que quede más bonita"_

— Sí.

Maldita sea.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Abre la jodidapuerta!

* * *

— Es rápido— murmuró Romilda— Ya se ha dado cuenta.

Pansy sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedara plantado como memo sin entender nada igual que Potter?

— Cierra el hocico, Parkinson.

— Después de ti, Granger.

* * *

Harry lo miraba desde su lugar, muy confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Se suponía que se vería con Ginny, no con Malfoy ¿y por qué le había gritado a Parkinson que abriera la puerta?

— ¿Qué está pasando Malfoy?

— Pansy nos encerró aquí y me dio Veritaserum sin mi autorización, probablemente también a ti. Y ahora no puedo callarme por más que lo intente y tú hagas preguntas estúpidas y obvias como el memo que eres.

Harry lo miro con desconfianza, no se tragaba que Malfoy fuera tan descuidado como para dejarse envenenar con Veritaserum así como así. Decidió comprobarlo preguntándole algo. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada bueno.

— ¿Te tiñes el cabello?

Draco se paró en seco y lo miró como si de repente le hubiese salido un cuerno de unicornio.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. ¿Eres un retrasado de mierda o qué?

* * *

Afuera, Hermione estrelló su palma contra su cara.

— Pudiendo preguntarle cualquier cosa... Por Merlín, Harry.

— Te lo dije Granger, Potter es un idiota.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No me dejan escuchar!

* * *

De acuerdo, lo admitía, eso había sido muy soso. Por supuesto que Malfoy diría que no, con poción o sin poción. Decidió intentar otra cosa.

— ¿Alguna vez te has puesto tanga de mujer?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos _No, oh por favor no, no, no, no, no._

_¡No! _

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— Grito intentando sonar ofendido y se horrorizó cuando el _sí_ salió sin permiso de sus labios— ¡Tenía solo doce años!

Harry estalló en carajadas ante el sonrojo que la luna dejaba ver en el rostro de Draco. Maldito Potter, se las iba a pagar.

— ¿Has pensado en cómo sería McGonagall desnuda?

La risa de Harry se cortó en el aire. Oh sí que lo había pensado, pero sólo para quitarse la calentura, no de la manera que insinuaba Draco.

Sin embargo, su boca respondió por sí misma:

—Sí.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Draco de carcajearse. Harry se sonrojó cuando sintió un tironcito de excitación al escuchar la hermosa forma en que se reía y se preguntó si sería así de escandaloso cuando… Sacudió su cabeza y intento alejar el pensamiento tan _malo._

— Quién diría que te gustara McGonagall, Potter. Es bueno saber que te atraen las que tienen polvo.

Harry se sonrojo.

— No me gusta McGonagall y soy alérgico al polvo. Y sólo he pensado en eso para quitarme la cachondez que me da cuando pienso en—Harry alcanzo a taparse la boca con las dos manos antes de que la palabra "ti" saliera. Cuando lo hizo, sonó tan amortiguada que Draco no pudo entenderla.

* * *

— ¡Malfoy se ha puesto tanga!

Hermione bufó.

— Compórtate, Romilda. Y Parkinson, se supone que Malfoy es tú amigo. Lo único que están haciendo ahí es sacarse información privada para burlarse de ella.

Pansy la miro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Granger tenía razón. Otra vez.

El plan no estaba saliendo según como debería.

* * *

— ¿En quién Potter? — Harry abrió los ojos a la vez que sus labios y el sabor de la humillación palpo en su ser, reviniendo lo que venía— ¿En la Weasly? — Dijo Draco de pronto y la respuesta cambio justo a tiempo.

— No_._

Gracias deidad que se apiadaba de él.

— ¿Granger?

— No.

— ¿Chang?

— No.

— ¿La loca Lovegood? ¿Alguna de las Patil?

— No y no.

— ¿Eres marica?

— ¡No sé!

Otro silencio fluyó con rapidez en la Torre.

* * *

— ¿Qué dicen Romilda?

— ¡No te quedes callada, Vane!

— ¡Silencio!

* * *

Draco se emociono un poquito, pero no se reflejo nada en su rostro. Potter quizás era gay, lo que significaba que el quizás tenía una oportunidad. Peleó contra el sentimiento de esperanza creciente en su pecho.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Tanteó, seguro de que Potter no podía mentir. La poción no lo dejaría.

— No. — Acepto para su espanto Harry. ¿No lo sabía? ¡Él no era gay!

— ¿Te has masturbado pensando en hombres?

Harry lo miró con pánico mientas se sentía enrojecer. Joder.

— Sí —susurró.

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y una bomba de mariposas estalló en su estómago ¡Potter era gay! ¡Potter tenía sueños húmedos con hombres!

Draco se acerco despacio y con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios y, para cuando Harry alzó la cara, tenía a Malfoy a un metro de distancia. Harry se tenso cuando Malfoy siguió acercándose y de repente estaba respirando en su oído, el muy descarado. Sin embargo, ninguna parte de sus cuerpos de tocaban.

— ¿Has soñado conmigo, Potter?

_No_ —Sí— respondió la poción por él.

Draco se acercó más. Sus pechos se rozaron y Harry camino hacia atrás porque desconfiaba de su cuerpo traicionero hasta que la piedra fría y dura chocó con su espalda. Malfoy lo acorraló con los brazos, jamás tocándolo.

— ¿En tus sueños te beso el cuello… así? — susurró contra la piel de Potter. Harry jadeó un sí. — ¿O quizás te muerdo?— Draco mordisqueó la piel del moreno y luego le dio un largo lametazo. Harry gimió algo inteligible que el rubio supuso era un sí, a causa de la poción. — ¿Te toco así en tus sueños, _Harry? _—Draco bajó una de sus manos al abultado pantalón del Gryffindor y comenzó a bajar la bragueta. Una mano intrusa se coló entre los pantalones de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela. Harry se empujó contra la palma de Draco mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí. Oh, _joder sí, Draco._

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, una muy sonrojada Romilda estaba sonriendo con perversión. Pansy también había pegado una oreja extensible al igual que Granger. Cuando los gemidos de Draco y los _oh… sí… sí joder Draco así_ de Harry comenzaron a oírse a través de la madera, Granger se apartó de inmediato roja como el color de su casa.

Pansy y Romilda en cambio, estaban alimentando su vena voyerista y por poco conjuraron el contra hechizo y abrieron la puerta para que quien iba _arriba_ y quien _abajo_. Si Granger no se los hubiera impedido, era muy probable que ya lo hubieran hecho.

— Bien, Parkinson, Romilda, el plan funciono, ahora veremos que sucede entre Harry y Ginny, pero por Morgana, quiten esas orejas extensibles de ahí. Denles un poco de privacidad aunque sea.

— ¡Y una mierda, Granger!— Gritó Parkinson sin alejarse de la oreja extensible— ¡No todos los días escucharemos como Draco se folla al Salvador del Mundo Mágico! ¡Déjanos disfrutar el momento y no fastidies!

— ¡Bien dicho Parkinson!

Hermione las miro, indignada. No podía creer que fueran tan vulgares e invasoras a la privacidad. Bueno, de Parkinson si lo esperaba. Y pensándolo bien, de Romilda también.

Sin embargo, cuando ambas se miraron con emoción sonrieron, Granger no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y, en contra de todos sus principios y moral, volvió a pegar la orea a la puerta sintiéndose muy azorada y avergonzada al descubrir su lado voyerista. Mientras escuchaba a ambos varones gritar el nombre del otro de una manera que translucía que lo que estaban haciendo no era puro acto de las hormonas y la fogosidad, se preguntó qué pasaría ahora.

**Fin.**


End file.
